1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage and retrieval apparatus for small parts and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a storage and retrieval apparatus for articles such as small parts and the like that is controlled from a remote station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems of automatic storage and retrieval for inventory items to be used in warehouse applications are numerous. All storage and retrieval systems attempt to reduce the time taken in placing inventory items in storage and to reduce the time taken in retrieving the inventory items from storage when desired. Small parts frequently can not be palletized and often must be stored in bins or containers because of their size or their delicate construction.
Conventional storage and retrieval systems utilized solid storage shelves whereby an extractor or picking mechanism must go to the shelf to pick the desired inventory item. This limits the conventional system to essentially one transaction each time the extractor is operated.
Therefore, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a system whereby the desired inventory items are brought to the extractor mechanism as opposed to having the solid shelves where the extractor mechanism must go the shelf. Combining a single extractor mechanism with a number of independently operating systems to bring the inventory items to the extractor will multiply the speed capabilities of the system.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an automatic storage and retrieval system whereby a vacuum pump is utilized to insert containerized inventory items in storage or extract containerized inventory items from storage.